Post Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Post Town. Archives 1, 2, 3 In Post Town.... "Back of the line!" Swanna said to the Stoutland. -Blizz- 16:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) " 'cuse may, Swanna, me friend, I am older than this lass. Surely, I am more respected surely?!" Stoutland ranted. He was much older than Espeon and around about the same age as Swanna. Meanwhile, Umbreon was talking to Rayquaza. He did not want to go back to his tight and narrow cave, filled with pokemon who hated him.Forge A Cyndaquil holding an everstone spoke up, "As long as you can walk, a line is still a line, s-sir." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "What was that, laddie?" Grumbled Stoutland in anger. Espeon looked over to the Cyndaquil. She seemed to take a liking to the fact that he too was quite shy.Forge The Cyndaquil started sobbing, "I sooorry! I didn't mean to anger you!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Espeon looked over at Cyndaquil again. "Stoutland." She said. Her voice was too soft for him to hear. Stoutland chuckled, making fun of her. "Stoutland." She said. She was louder this time. Stoutland gave her a glance. "Stoutland!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Stoutland flinched. He couldn't believe Espeon was not as shy anymore. "Quit bullying that Cyndaquil!" She shouted. Stoutland was angered. "That Cydaquil got no right here! He's a wimp! You're a wimp! Always too damm shy! Ya should clear off! I intend this town to only have adventurers or pokemon who can actually talk!!" He went red. Espeon's eyebrows dropped. She marched over, much closer to him. "Don't you worry Cyndaquil. I'll protect you!" Forge The Cyndaquil continued sobbing, but only lightly. He wanted to thank Espeon, but didn't know how to without embarassing himself. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Ya don't know what ya doing lass," Stoutland stated. "I am a first class adventurer and brawler!!" Espeon looked at Stoutland. "Oh really? I don't care." Stoutland pushed Espeon back. Espeon didn't dare go near him. "Look Cyndaquil, I will try to do my best to get you excepted here!" Forge The Cyndaquil wiped his eyes, "Th-thank you. N-no one has e-ever st-stood up to me bef-before." "And s-sir, if you were a first class brawler, you would be perfectly capable to go after her." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif R.S was looking blank. And black portal appeared on the floor... META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix, the Cyndaquil, screamed. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif The portal popped to revial the Grand Doomer, who started raging at Stoutland while protecting Felix. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix, not knowing the Grand Doomer's intentions, hid in a corner, covering his eyes as tears ran down his face. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer cocked his head, but it seemed more like he was cocking his body due to being a sphere with wings. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix continued crying, not knowing what to do. He squeezed his everstone tightly, his flame quivered in fear. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Don't be afarid, I'm sure this sphere doomer has good intents," R.S told Felix. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "How would you know? Oh, I'm sorry for sounding so aggressive!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer was flying upside down. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "D-don't hurt Stoutland!" Cyndaquil said softly. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I won't in meh life," Grand Doomer repiled. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "I'm s-sorry for judging sir," Cyndaquil said, shaking. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Swanna, filled with anger, flapped her wings to get Stoutland's attention, blowing a gust of wind into his face. "Get out of my inn, Stoutland!" she said, sternly. -Blizz- 05:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) "But but-" Stoutland walked out miserably. Espeon smiled and looked back at the Cyndaquil. Umbreon came in. "What happened here?" Umbreon asked, putting slightly more emphasis on the "here." Espeon replied "I kinda stood up to a bully." Umbreon nodded "That's good to know." He said. Forge A Sableye entered Post town. He came with a bunch of friends. Some carbink and cryogonal were behind him, as well as some others. Forge R.S eyed them warely.."What's wrong with that sableye?" Grand Doomer questioned. Be Sharp, Kiddos! The Sableye shouted to Post town. "I would like to open a jewellery store, with these pokemon." He said. Forge "Ya sure you aren't a bag of thiefs?" Grand Doomer questioned. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix frowned. "A-a jewelry store?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I won't trust them, I detect problems with them," R.S said in his robotic voice. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "What would anyone do with jewelry?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Sell c*ap for to high a price," Grand Doomer said with his knowledge of jewelry stores on Popstar. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "But f-for what? I-is it useful?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Depends on the person," Grand Doomer repiled. "Most Sableyes are greedy. That fact that he's selling jewels, things they love, either means he is one of the few kind Sableye or is a thiefing b****," R.S told Cyndaquil. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix sat down and squeezed his everstone. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Evolve," said R.S. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "I c-can't! I don't want to change, n-not yet." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I was born a salamence," R.S repiled. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "B-but you're a robot." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Yes I am." Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Y-you can't ''evolve! Technology like that doesn't e-exist yet." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Maybe it does," R.S looked away at the moon. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Sableye set up a stand and the carbink and cryogonal followed.Forge "HEY WHATCHU DOING HERE!?" exclamied Grand Doomer to Sableye. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Hello comrade, got any wood?" asked Sableye. "I need to build a stand for ''our ''store." Forge "Go ask the fire," Grand Doomer said, pointing to a blob of fire walking into town. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Fine then, no wood. We will have to make it of the iconic stone!" Sableye cried. Forge Calcifer walked up to the Sableye and looked at him. Grand Doomer flew away. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "'What in the blazes!?" He cried. "Here." He handed calcifer some gems.Forge "Carbink and Cryoganal will begin construction. Say, know any pokemon, particularly fighting type pokemon that can lift heavy objects? I heard that there are some Timburr and Gurdurr living here, where might I find them?" Forge Calcifer then got sat on by Grand Doomer, who had issuses landing. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "M-maybe they're training?" Felix quietly said to Sableye. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer pretty much had no idea he was sitting on Calcifer while R.S questioned Sableye's knowledge of Post Town. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix also wondered how Sableye knew so much about Post Town. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Then some random Axew ran into town. "Help there's a gang of thiefs! They stole my choice specs!" he complained. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Th-thieves?" Felix clutched his everstone. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Yeah," said the Axew. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "A-are they coming in this direction?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Yeah, they wanta rob everyone," Axew repiled. A gang of weaker legendaries walked into town... Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix backed away into R.S. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif The Moltres that lead the gang looked at Felix. "Hey that's kid has an everstone, let's grab it!" he said as Heatern ran up to them. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "No! Please! Don't take it!" Felix curled up into a ball, covering the everstone. The flame on his back quivered. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Heatran was sweept aside by Grand Doomer. Be Sharp, Kiddos! The everstone was the only thing keeping Felix from evolving. He was afraid he didn't have enough willpower to fight it. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "GO AWAY!" Grand Doomer screeched. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix tightened his grip. If they take his everstone, they take him. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Sableye winked at the legendary gang leader, Moltres. His East European accent kicked in, even harder this time."Ah! Ze choice specs I ordered! Zat ist magnificant!" Carbink brought some materials and a stand was created. Some pokemon came out of the Inn to recieve jewels. "Come get ze jewelry!" He was seen taking the broken red jewel out of a Persian's forehead and replacing it with a clean, shiny and fixed one. A large line of pokemon gathered. This included Umbreon and Espeon whom noticed the gang with Heatran and Moltres. "'''Those guys are thieves!" Shouted Stoutland, who joined the queue. All the pokemon stared at the gang. They looked like they were about to beat them up, but at the same time, they looked scared. Umbreon and Espeon walked out of the crowd. '"They took that Axew's choice specs!" 'Forge Grand Doomer flung Calcifer in Sableye's face. "Take the fire!" he laughed as he shot his spheres at Moltres. Moltres dodged as Terrakion headed straight at the Eeveelutions. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Everybody, get back in!" Shouted Umbreon, and they all rushed back in. Espeon and Umbreon put themselves up to the task of beating the thieves. Umbreon used quick attack to get away, behind the thieves. He used shadow ball on Terrakion and created more shadow balls for Moltres and Heatran. Espeon used swift and many stars came out. She jumped to avoid the attacks and used psybeam. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Calcifer was burning up Sableye. R.S quickly joined the fight by hyper beaming down Zapdos. (Moltres, Terrakion, Zapdos, Heatrean, Regice and Suicune is the team) Be Sharp, Kiddos! Espeon ran to take Sableye to cover. Carbink and Cryoganal had vanished. Umbreon shot 3 shadow balls. One at Moltres, the other at Zapdos and another at Suicune. Espeon used swift at Terrakion, Regice and Heatran. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Wait he's not a bad person?" Calcifer asked Espeon. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "First of all, who are you?" Espeon asked, nervously. Umbreon used quick attack on Regice. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Regice froze Umberon. From above R.S tackled Regice. "Depends on who are you," Calcifer said, looking at Espeon. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "You must be a fire type. Hang on, I'm helping my brother." Espeon used psybeam to break the ice. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! \ "What's a fire type?" questioned Calcifer. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "You are a pokemon, right?" asked Espeon. Her brother was free and this Umbreon used confuse ray on Regice and Moltres. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Felix decided to join into the fight. He used Flame Wheel on Heatran. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I did not catch your name," said Espeon to Felix. "What is it?" She used confusion on Zapdos and Terrakion. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "F-Felix." (The e sounds more like e in pen then e in teen) Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I'm just Espeon, my brother is Umbreon over there. Let me help you." She used dazzling gleam and a blinding light was created. She chanelled this into a beam and shot it at Suicune. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Er...." Calcifer said. Suicune tackled down Felix. Grand Doomer dragged Suicune away. R.S looked up and saw...A Dialga... ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "D-Dialga..." Felix quietly mumbled. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "What's a Dialga doing here?" Shouted Umbreon. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "I AM HERE TO TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS ARCEUS!" it shouted. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "What?!" cried Umbreon. Espeon went to Calcifer. "Sableye is good!" Stoutland came up to Dialga. "Well, youer notta Arceus ar ya?" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Sableye ran into the Inn and hid behind the bar. There, he found Cryogonal and Carbink. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "YES I AM!" Dialga roared. R.S and Grand Doomer combined there attacks agasint Dialga but it did little damage. Calcifer explained his entire history to the Eeveelutions as even the gang of thiefs fought back agasint Dialga. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "I-is now really a good time to explain your h-history?" Felix asked Calcifer, nervously. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "H*LL NO IT'S NOT THIS GOD IS ATTACKING US!!" Calcifer yelled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix squealed. "I-I'm sorry!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "We will protect all of you!" Umbreon reasurred. He used shadow ball and Espeon used dazzling gleam. Their attacks combined into one large gigantic ball. It floated and grew bigger and bigger. They released the ball on the evil pokemon in front of them. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "C-could they beat a legendary?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Sableye peered over the bar. "Wa was dat?" Carbink's shoulders rose and Cryogonal shivered. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Felix watched the fight in amazement. He dropped his everstone by accident. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Sableye ran out and grabbed his jewels. He saw all the pokemon fighting. "Your everstone!" Cried Umbreon and Espeon to Felix. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Huh?" Felix noticed his everstone rolling down a small hill. He ran after it, but his small legs were shown to be a disadvantage. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "You can do it Felix!!!" Espeon cried. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! The everstone started to slow down, and Felix ran more quickly. He knew those thieves would take it if he didn't get it first. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Sableye saw the everstone and grabbed it. "Give it back!" Yelled Umbreon. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Felix stopped quickly and fell. He watched as Sableye walked away. He was more angry than sad. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Sableye walked away. Espeon ran to save Felix. She used psybeam on Sableye but this didn't work. She used dazzling gleam and this made Sableye fall. The everstone jumped out of his hands and it went high into the sky and fell down onto the floor. "No!" Cried Espeon. Sableye grunted. "Are you ok?" She asked to Felix. Then, she ran to help Umbreon. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Out of anger, Cyndaquil used Inferno on Sabeleye. (Did/can the everstone shatter?) Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Calcifer attacked Dialga. Dialga fell to ground as R.S used Earthquake. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! (I'll assume yes) Felix ran towards his everstone. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer fell to the ground from Dialga blasting him with flash cannon. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix sat down, and put his tiny arms on his eyes. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "What's wrong?" Said R.S. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix held his broken everstone up. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Uh oh..you might just evolve..." R.S Repiled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix nodded slowly. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Calcifer and Grand Doomer tried to hold off Dialga, but he was overpowered. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "D-Dialga is winning," Felix said trying to forget about the everstone. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif R.S returned to the fight. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix looked at the stone, and decided things needed to change. He needed to tell the truth. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "What's wrong?" questioned a hurt Grand Doomer. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "I-I'll explain later. You need to keep fighting!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Please explain it now," Grand Doomer said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Category:Roleplay